


Paint It Merthur

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Team Envy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Photography, general silliness, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur asks Merlin to help him out with a photography project. Of course his boyfriend still manages to make such a simple task difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Merthur

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Summer Pornathon - Challenge #1: Image Prompts. [Image #12](http://i.imgur.com/jE9L0.jpg) (nsfw). Entry # 56

“ _Mer_ lin. Stop squirming. You’re messing it up.”

Merlin giggled as the bristles of the thick paintbrush slid across his chest. “I can’t help it. Tickles.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued brushing wide black lines over his boyfriend’s body. He knew Merlin had only agreed to this once he’d learned what he’d actually have to do. He’d always been a bloody exhibitionist at heart.

With one last swipe across Merlin’s thigh—and ignoring the little wiggle of hips that followed—Arthur sat back and took in his work. Finding it satisfactory he hopped up and grabbed his camera from its place on the table and gestured his hand at Merlin.

“On your back for the first few I think. No, arm out to your side. Knee up.”

“Like this?” Merlin lifted one knee to hide his naked groin and stretched out his arm toward Arthur. Arthur nodded absently, already sucked into the world behind his lens. Soon the room was silent but for their breathing and the click of the shutter.

Merlin took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm. He’d known how Arthur could always get this intense look when he worked, but having it directed at him like that. It was intoxicating. By the time Arthur made him move into another pose he was already half hard. His leg had hid it earlier but now on his knees in front of Arthur there was no hiding it. He couldn’t deny the little thrill that shot up his spine as he watched Arthur look on hungrily at his growing erection.

He smirked at little as Arthur’s face morphed determinedly into a glare. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Take care of that would you. This isn’t porn.”

Merlin hummed thoughtfully, trying to think of things to will his dick down. It was rather difficult with his boyfriend  _right there_. “You know, this could be considered soft porn in some circles.”

Arthur gave him a withering look and retreated behind his camera again. “Though I’m sure you would love to, we are not doing porn of any kind. Will you please cover yourself already? I don’t want any bit of your cock to end up in these pictures.”

“Aw, not even a little bit?” Merlin smiled and shimmied his hips from side to side. He still half hard member shifted ridiculously with his movements, making Arthur break his air of  _professionalism_  with a laugh.

“Merlin. Seriously. Come on.”

“Come on what? You’re way over there,” But he grinned and cupped his hand over his groin anyway. He lifted his other arm up to tangle a hand in his hair. Giving Arthur his most over-the-top sultry look he said, “Are you going to paint me like one of your French girls, Arthur?”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin burst out laughing. “Sorry, sorry. Shutting up now.”

Arthur widened his eyes in annoyance. Whose idea had this been again? Oh, yeah. His own. Cursing himself for thinking he could work with Merlin’s ridiculousness, Arthur went back to lining up his shots. But of course, even in self induced quiet, Merlin could not keep his mouth shut for long. Oddly it was one of the things Arthur loved about him.

“Can we fuck now?”

“We’ve only done a few shots.”

“But we haven’t had sex in a week Arthur.  _A week!_ ” The way Merlin whined about it, it was something unspeakable. Something unheard of. How in the universe could this happen!? Then he followed it up with a pout that he knew— _knew_ , damn it—would work every time with Arthur.

“Please?”

Arthur huffed a laugh and set aside his camera. He crawled across the floor to his grinning, painted boyfriend, pulling off his shirt as he went. He pulled up close to Merlin and dragged a hand down his chest, smearing the paint.

“I’m gonna get all covered in paint too.”

Merlin hummed before he wrapped an arm around Arthur’s neck, pulling the larger man to settle between his thighs. “Guess we’ll just have to take a shower after, then.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Arthur trailed off as he slid a hand down Merlin’s thigh to the wet, stretched entrance of his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin raised his in return.

“A  _week_  Arthur. I had to get by with only our  _toys_. For a  _week_.”


End file.
